


Bee Love

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 01:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Cain x FallenAngel!ReaderAuthor: @riversong-samRequest: Anonymous said:Hi can u pls do spn cain x fallenangel!reader? Where u r in a state (like crazy castiel) n met cain. U both bond with mutual love of honey n bees. He took care of u n kept u safe from angel n demon alike. Thanks.Word Count: 346Parings: Cain x ReaderWarnings: fluffA/N: Feedback is greatly appreciated.





	Bee Love

Cain found you one morning after a huge rainstorm. You were watching his bees. You radiated grace and he knew instantly you were an angel. He had his guard up as he approached nothing good came from those winged asses. Clothed in nothing but a thin dress you didn’t stir as he approached. The bees fascinated you as you watched the flitter about pollinating and such, as was their nature.   
He cleared his throat which startled you slight as you turned to look at him.   
Who are you? He asked, And what do you want?  
My names (Y/N). you replied turning back to the bees, I like them.  
Cain saw you were no threat, in fact you were quite child-like. Some would say crazy.   
You like the bees? He sat by you.  
You nodded, Yes. I like nature dads greatest gifts.  
Cain smiled but stiffened as he caught wind of yet another angel, looking ready to attack you. He felt protective, you were of no harm to anyone as you sat watching his bees. Standing Cain braced for a fight, it was short lived of course as he defeated the threat and ushered you inside his home.   
He drew you a hot bath and left a pair of his sweats and an old tee for when you were finished. Letting you be he went down and made peppermint tea. He was pleasantly surprised when you joined him a short while later in his clothes.   
Thank you. You smiled softly  
He smiled back, Of course. He gave you your tea and watched you sip it, wondering how long you would stay with him.  
**  
Cain and you got closer as the months progressed. There was the occasional trouble from demons and angels alike seeking you out to hurt you, Cain always disposed of them. He kept you safe, clothed and fed. In exchange you cooked and cleaned and helped him with his bees.   
Cain found himself falling for you, the fallen angel that just so happened to drop into his field of bees one crisp autumn morning.


End file.
